The first time is always the most exciting!
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: Smut! :D Jazz/OC but with a twist. So of you who read Meet the Cousin will love this! Those who haven't might want too! That way you won't get confused! Enjoy everyone!


Finally!

I have been wanting to do this for a long time now!  
So here it is!

My first Smut story!

But it's sweet! Nothing too horribly graphic, but the rating is going to be M just to be safe!  
Mature sweetness ahead everybody!

Don't laugh!

Teehee!

Enjoy some Jazz and Tai goodness!

--------

The first time is always the most exciting.

--------

Tai wasn't scared of much.

What was there to be scared of? She wasn't afraid of spiders, heights, snakes, the dark, open water, giant evil robots...she didn't have any irrational fears.

She feared rejection, being alone, losing someone else that meant a lot to her, death, and Soundwave.

But mostly, she feared rejection.

She and Jazz had been together for over two years. Two years of love, fights, emotional turmoil, millions of laughs, and heavy petting sessions. But they both knew they both wanted more. But there was a slight problem with that; Tai was insecure. Yes, believe it or not, she was incredibly insecure about do anything besides very heavy petting. Whenever Mikaela brought up the subject, she would quickly change it. But today, she decided not to. She really wanted to talk to someone about it..

'You mean you and Jazz haven't...you know...done it?' Mikaela asked. They were currently having a 'girl day', which meant they left their men at the base for them to do man stuff. Thank Primus!

'No..we haven't done it.' Tai drawled with a roll of her eyes. 'Why is that so shocking?'

'Well, it's just...you and Jazz are all over each other...I'm amazed...why haven't you done it yet?'

'Because my spark may not be strong enough to handle the ginourmous overload that may happen.' She whispered a hushed tone. The people to their right were starting to stare. 'There is a good chance my spark could stop or you know...explode.'

Mikaela's eyes widened slightly. 'Yikes.' She took a sip of her sweet tea and thought about it. 'Well, what would rather do? Jazz would never hurt you...he would rather rip off his interfacing equipment and skip rope with it then do anything that could hurt you in anyway.'

Tai nodded, slamming her head on the table. 'I know.'

Mikaela took a good look at her best friend and her eyes widened in realization. 'Tai...are you..are you a...virgin?'

Tai groaned in response. 'Yeah...' She whimpered. She then looked up. 'Before Jazz...I never even kissed anyone..'

Mikaela couldn't believe her ears. Her best friend was a virgin. 'I understand the spark exploding scenario but what else are you afraid of?'

'Then I will not satisfy him, and he'll leave me for someone else...like Moonracer.' She groaned, once again banging her head on the small table. 'I've seen her opticing him.'

Mikaela chuckled at her choice of words. 'Opticing...but seriously, why do you think that?'

'Because she is way prettier than me, way more lady like, she's purple, and she's...you know...his type...' Tai growled lightly.

'Oh Tai!' Mikaela sighed. 'Honestly, why would he go for her over you?' She placed her empty Starbucks cup on the table. 'She is way too ditzy for him...I figured it out, Chromia is the violent one, Arcee is the sassy, nice one, and Moonracer is the ditzy, blonde one. I wouldn't worry, Tai. Arcee would never let Moon take away your mech!'

Tai thought about it. Truth be told, she knew she had nothing to worry about. Maybe it wasn't the fear of losing Jazz that was stopping her from doing the deed with him. Maybe it was the fact that relationships change after the deed is done. She felt that they had the perfect relationship and she didn't want to change.  
Mikaela seemed to know what she was thinking. 'I know, sex is the scary the first time...but trust me, it's the most amazing feeling the world...and yes it will change the relationship...but trust me, it makes the relationship stronger. So the change is for the better!' She than reached across the table and gave her best friend a huge hug. 'Just do it, Tai...you won't regret it!'

Tai smiled.

--------

_Later that evening._

Tai sat down in zebra chair in her and Jazz's quarters, her foot tapping nervously. This was the night, she kept telling herself...but man, was her spark a pounding!

'Babe?' She heard Jazz call from the hallway. She perked up and ran to the door to greet him. He seemed surprised when she practically threw herself on his leg and hugged him tightly. 'Hey!' He then laughed and scooped her up. 'What was that for?' He was silenced by her giving him a passionate kiss on his metal lips. He slid his visor up, revealing shocked optics but they also held a happy look.

'Wow!' He breathed out when she pulled away. 'Now, what was that one for?'

Tai shrugged with her usual cheeky grin. 'Just felt like it!' She then smiled and rested her small head on Jazz's chassis. The silver mech smiled and smelled her hair. It smelled cherry blossoms and the bedhead styling gel she used.

'I really missed you, ya know.' He muttered, his large metal hand stroking her back.

'Jazz, I was just gone for a couple hours.' She giggled, shivering at the feeling running through her circuits. Are Femmes sensitive on their backs? Apparently so. She wanted more...her spark was pulsating, her skin was sprouting goose bumps, her breathing was increasing more and more every minute. She then let out a soft moan.  
Jazz stopped stroking her back. He felt her spark pulsating in quick bursts of energy, which drifted into his own spark, causing his knees to become weak. 'You feel that?'

She nodded shakily. The feeling was incredible. It felt like a wave of intense pleasure and ecstasy building up in her spark and spreading to every corner of her body. 'Jazz...I want...' Her voice cracked as another intense wave of pleasure went through her. 'I want you...so badly...'

Jazz's optics widened. 'You...really...really want this...?' He asked, feeling an incredibly surge of pure joy pass through him.

Tai nodded, her optic and eye shining with pure love for the silver mech. 'Please...Jazz..'

He didn't need to be told twice. He walked over to his recharge berth, and gently laid her down on it. What he saw was the most beautiful sight. His girlfriend, his beautiful cyborg, laying there with bright eyes, the bright white blue light of her spark glowing through her tank top. She looked very tempting. Reaching up for his hologram switch, he was about to turn it on when she made a noise of protest.

'No...not your holoform...just you...' She was gasping, rubbing her chest. He smiled.

Reaching down, Tai stripped herself of her shirt and just laid there in her black, skull littered bra. His optics roamed over her toned stomach, counting all of the freckles dotted here and there on her, her silver plating that took up the right side of her body from the middle of her chest to her right arm gleamed in the dim light. Her eye and optic were closed in pleasure, making her even more beautiful. With a gentle digit, he stroked her face lightly, then down her neck, between her small breasts, and down her stomach. He stopped at the top of her jeans, smiling as she squirmed and sighed shakily.

With amazing gentleness, he reached for her bra and unhooked it carefully. Tai opened her eyes and her optic slowly, looking down at her exposed chest. Instead of a beautiful, soft human chest. All she saw was the horrendous scar, the silver plating of her inner protoform, and the random patches of her human skin.

With a soft sniff, she reached up with her arms and covered herself up.

'No.' Jazz said in a gentle tone, moving her arms out of the way. 'Neva' hide yourself, babygirl.' He stroked her cheek with the back of his clawed digit. She held the silver claw to her face, feeling the warm metal against her still human flesh. 'You are so beautiful and perfect.'

'You really mean that?' She asked, smiling a brilliant smile. The pleasure pulsating through her body was becoming even more incredible each and every second. She wanted it to last forever.

He then gently ran his large digit down her front, gently stroking her skin, including her incredibly sensitive breasts. She let out a sharp cry as he gently brushed over her small nipple. He quickly recoiled and looked down at her in alarm. 'Tai! Did I hur' you?' He asked in a panicky.

She shook her head with a giggle. 'No..I liked that...that was a moan of excitement.' She explained, wanting even more. 'Do some more.' She then reached down and unzipped her jeans, making it easier for her robot lover to take them off. With a smirk, he gently slipped the skinny jeans off and threw them onto the floor. As he gazed back at her, he smiled at the sight of her nearly naked form on his recharge berth. He started exploring her bare skin and robotic plating with a gentle digit, caressing her, stroking her in various places. He finally settled at the area between her slender legs. he knew nothing on human or Technorganic anatomy. He knew femmes had sensitive wires and circuits in that region. What did Tai have?

The small technorganic moans increased tenfold when she felt him touching her there. Spreading her legs apart, she pushed herself up to increase the friction and to give him a hint. Luckily, he got it right away. He began stroking her area gently, he didn't want to go too fast, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her in any way. But apparently, his speed was enough. She arched her back, moaning loudly and excitedly. That was causing him to become incredibly aroused as he watched her in her pleasure induced state. He wanted to do more to her, much more. But he wasn't sure.

'Tai, you really want this?' He asked, continuing to rub and stroke her femme/womanhood.

'Yes!' She gasped out, arching her back even more. 'So much!' He then stopped rubbing her, much to her annoyance and transformed his finger into a much smaller shape. Stripping her of her underwear, he looked down at the sight of her womanhood. It looked wet and slick, the smell was peculiar. He couldn't describe it, it was bitter yet it smelled sweet at the same time.

'I won't hurt you, will I?' He asked, apprehension ringing clear in his voice.

'The first time always hurts...' She began, her spark/heart pounding so much, she thought it was going to burst out of its chamber. 'But it's fine, Jazz...trust me, babe...I love you..'

'I love you so much, Tai.' He sighed happily, gently placing his smaller shaped digit at her slick opening. Tai took a deep, shaking breath and nodded. He then gently pushed it inside of her.

The pain was unbelievable. She whimpered as she felt the stabbing pain of her virginity being taken away in one swift motion. But then, the pain was replaced with pleasure unlike any she had ever felt in her life. She felt herself relax as he finally was all the way in. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she looked up at lust filled eyes to the silver mech.

'You alrigh'?' He asked.

'Yes!' She gasped out, throwing her head back.

'What do I do now?' He asked again.

'Thrust your finger in and out...' She was finding it very hard to explain what to do when she felt faint with pleasure, but she managed. Jazz followed her instructions and started thrusting his finger in and out of her at a quick speed. Tai let out a whimpering cry, a smile gracing her lips as she felt herself moving due to his thrusting. That, coupled with the pleasure emanating from her spark, she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Jazz was amazed at how fast and easily his finger moved in and out of her, but he couldn't help but smile at the look on her face or the things that came out of her mouth.

'Oh..Nngh...Primus...yes...right...right there...' She gasped, she herself now thrusting in time with his movements. Her spark was glowing through her synthetic human flesh as the pleasure was building up inside of it. Then after a few more thrusts of Jazz's finger, she felt herself shudder as all of the pleasure became too much for small body to handle. With a loud shaking cry, she felt herself release, all over the recharge birth, all down her legs, and on Jazz's finger.

'Why are you leaking?' He asked in alarm. 'Did I puncture somethin'?!'

Tai laughed shakily. 'No...I just orgasmed...happens whenever the pleasure becomes way to much...' She couldn't talk straight. She sighed when she felt Jazz retract his finger. 'Jazz...I...I want to sparkbond with you...' She said slowly, smiling. 'If you...wouldn't mind.'

Jazz couldn't believe his audio receptors. 'Babycakes...I don't know...Ratch said it might cause your spark to short out...'

'I don't care!' She laughed, standing up, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling in her area. 'I'm willing to take that chance...if you are...'

Jazz couldn't help but smile. He had wanted this for a long time. He couldn't believe it was really happening. 'You know it, babygirl.' He then proceeded to open his chest panels, revealing his brightly glowing blue spark. Her eyes widened in wonder. 'Wow...it's so glowy!'

'Tai-dye...I have to tell ya...once we bond, it's for life...' He began slowly, picking her up gently and holding her out in front of him. Tai smiled. 'And I want that more than anything...' She said in the most sincere voice. 'I really do.'

That made Jazz the happiest mech in the universe. He watched as her tiny chest panels opened, revealing her incredibly beautiful spark.

'What is it gonna feel like?' She asked, her eye and optic alight with excitement.

'I'm not sure.' He said sheepishly. 'But we will see...ready?'

She took a deep shaking breath and nodded.

He then lifted her up gently and placed her right on teh center of his chassis, right on top of his spark.

The feeling was incredible. She didn't know how to describe it, it was wonderful, painful, warm, and tingly all mixed into one. She felt her own spark react immediately, causing her to throw her head back. This pleasure was different than the one she just experienced. It engulfed her whole being, making her energon/blood run hot. It was electricity was running through all of her gears and circuits, but it didn't hurt at all.

All she felt was pure and raw love. The feeling was so intense and nice, she felt tears fall from her eye and optic onto her bare chest. She had never felt so happy, except when Sparrow had called her Mommy for the first time.

She heard Jazz moaning in ecstasy, his spark rate increasing bit by bit, it's energy transferring into Tai, causing her to hyperventilate. Before long, she felt an incredible surge of energy coarse through her, almost causing her to black out. But she didn't...her spark wasn't extinguished..it was pulsating rapidly but it was okay. In fact, it felt even fuller. Like it was complete.

She gasped loudly to catch her breath. 'Holy Primus's pantyhose..' She gasped out. Jazz chuckled through his own gasping. He carefully drew Tai away from his spark and held her to her face, where she pressed herself against him.

'It's done now, Tai.' He said, his voice rumbling against her bare chest. 'We are bonded.'

Tai smiled and felt herself lean against his face, her eyes feeling heavy.

She couldn't be happier.

---------

Well, there it is!

My first Smut story! I was just typing and giggling hysterically! LMAO!

Should I continue?

Lemme know!


End file.
